


Finding the perfect candidate

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for Dean/OC for spnpairingbingo. Somebody decides to adopt Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the perfect candidate

Choosing a perfect can opener was a decision that could make your life very easy and needed consideration. She had known enough cats that didn't want a human for themselves but she liked the convenience of owning one. Yes, she liked hunting as much as the next cat, but it was so much better if you hunted because you wanted it and not because you had to.

Time to look for potential humans.

She found two interesting humans in the moldy smelling motel Minka had lived in. They were big by human standards, they would have no problem hunting her cans for her.

The one with the long-shaggy fur was strange. He smelled as if he petted every dog he came in contact with. He wasn't even an option. But the other one fit her expectations. He smelled good, like cow-hide and the meat Kitty from the Diner always got. He didn't feel like the humans who didn't like animals and when he spoke in human gibberish, his throat rumbled like hers when she was comfortable. She would just have to make clear to him that she chose him.

* * *

Her first excursion to his territory was a setback. She hadn't even managed to sway seductively around his hind paws when he started sneezing. Bummer. An allergic. Most of her friends who had met allergics had been sent to prison or to other can openers.

No, she would win this, she chose him and she wouldn't give up. He sat down and laid one of his hind legs up. She jumped on the bed and got a better look at the construction in-front of her: it was covered in a strange rigid material. She knew this smell, Misty had gotten one of those after a car got her. Her humans had brought her to the place they called Vet and the human there had done this. After they had gotten it off, Misty was able to run again.

Had something happened like that, hadn't he been fast enough and gotten under a car? Did the other human bring him to the Vet?

He sneezed again. She used the opportunity to snuggle in his lap and soak in his warmth. He tried to get her down a few times but gave up after just a few times of coming back to his lap every after he put her down. He tolerated her existence, it wouldn't be long and he would accept her as his cat.

* * *

She felt the strange fingers massaging her head and her claws found the soft paw of the human. Shaggy fur got that he wasn't allowed to touch her and took his paw back to himself. She ignored the humans as they talked amongst themselves and made herself comfortable again. She padded the fake fur the humans wore to cover themselves against the cold a few times and rolled herself together. A deep rumble from her human, a sneeze and a familiar paw petted her and massaged that spot just behind the ears, the one the never could get to herself.

She had chosen well.


End file.
